


Sunny Day

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Impregnation, Intersex, Inu Markus, Knotting, M/M, Neko Connor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: It's a sunny day and Markus is in for one hell of a mood looking at his beautiful mate/Neko Connor.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Of course I'm a horny ass bitch
> 
> 2) I will die for this AU cause I'm the only one damn well writing it lmao
> 
> 3) profit..?
> 
> Lmao XD jkjk ENJOY!

Connor purred as the sun shone down on him in Markus' studio. Lying lazily in a huge furry bean bag, it was heaven to Connor in every way. The only sounds besides his constant content purrs was Markus' brush on his palette and canvas. Connor was happy to have a mate who loved and cared for him. Connor felt his ears twitch at the slightest touch against them.

The trill that popped deep from his chest was his murmur of surprise as he looked up at Markus with his ears perks high. Markus looked at him with the brightest smile, ears relaxed, and his tail wagging happily behind him. 

"Hey babe." Markus greeted softly.

Connor trilled again in his sleepy haze, before finding his voice. Rough with sleep, Connor managed to respond back. 

"Hey." 

Connor let out a soft noise of surprise as Markus crawled onto the bean bag with him laying against him. Connor's tail instinctively wrapping itself around Markus' leg. He purred as Markus locked his lips with his. Markus' hand curled into Connor's hair and ears at the top of his head. The deep purr from Connor's chest reappeared as Markus wonderfully massaged them.

The smirk from Markus' lips had Connor smile back and push him back slightly. A growl from Markus then made Connor pause and flush. When suddenly Markus' lips were pulled towards his. His hungry mouth kissing Connor's lips. 

"M-markus…" Connor managed to sigh between kisses. 

"I want you, Con." Markus groaned, as he kissed his way along Connor's jaw and neck. "You're so beautiful, my mate."

Connor trilled under Markus' praise, a blush covering his cheeks and a warmth filled his chest. Another growl from Markus' left Connor's cock half hard and cunt wet. Connor couldn't resist as he wrapped his legs around Markus' waist grinding their hips together.  
Connor moaned feeling the thick bulge in Markus' pants press against him.

"You want to fuck me with your big cock Markus? Mark me as yours? Fill me?" Connor teased and moaned. 

Markus' cock strained against his pants as Connor teased him. His hands everywhere on his mate, the purrs from Connor's mouth were driving Markus wild. He grabbed Connor's hands and slif his arms above his head. 

"Stay." Markus demanded.

He knew Connor would only listen for so long before he would move again. Markus took the opportunity to take off his clothes, slowly taking off each piece teasing his mate. Markus groaned as his cock sprung free from its confines. 

"Markus…" Connor purred. 

His arms moved to the side of his head. How Connor wanted to hold Markus in his hands. Feel his cock twitch under his touch, leak all over his hand and into his mouth even. Markus cooed as his hands held Connor's sides and slid down to his hips teasing the hem of Connor's underwear wet with pre and slick. He slowly slipped off Connor's underwear, seeing Connor's leaking cock and wet cunt more than ready for him. 

Markus held Connor in his hand feeling every inch of his cock with all its ridges and bards. The noises from Connor's lips made Markus smirk, the yowl from his lips even better as Markus tasted Connor's cunt. He hummed at just how sweet and fertile Connor was not just from his smell, but taste on his tongue. He licked and sucked Connor's folds while his hand continued going over every ridge on Connor's cock. 

"Fuck! Markus...oh...ah!" Connor moaned and bucked his hips as best he could. 

Markus dove his tongue as deep as it could go in Connor's core. He growled pleased at how wet and close Connor was already. His hand moved faster over the tip of Connor's cock were most of the ridges and soft barbs were. 

"Markus...please! Cl-ose." Connor felt delirious in his haze of pleasure. His hands grabbing handfuls of the fur surronding them. 

Markus felt his cock twitch hard, it took everything in him not to simply rut into Connor, not yet at least. He wanted Connor all over his tongue..needed it. Connor screamed as he trembled cumming against Markus' tongue and hand. Connor bucked his hips wildly into Markus' face as his whole body shook in orgasmic bliss. Markus in turn licked every bit of it up.

The taste of Connor's fertility had Markus' head spinning. Connor's mindless babbling definitely didn't help.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Markus. Fill me with your pups and my kits. Please, I want you. All of it, NOW." 

Markus let out a deep growl as more than happily entered Connor's cunt. The way it wrapped around him, holding him deep along with Connor's legs wrapping around his waist in an instant. 

Markus' tail wagged happily for a moment as filled Connor full till the knot. The cry from Connor's lips was swallowed by Markus' kiss. Connor moaned tasting himself all over Markus' lips.

Markus wasted no time in fucking Connor hard, the sound of their moans and slap of their skin together filled the studio. The room wide open to more than enough daylight and the garden surrounding them. A couple of neighbors   
too, ones that could possibly see them fucking like the animals they were. A part of Markus revelled in the fact that the others could see them, know how Connor was going to be filled by him, claimed by him. 

Markus growled and praised Connor endlessly. "My mate...fuck your so tight. You want our pups, our kitts. Con…" 

Connor clawed against Markus' back and sides leaving marks. The knot slowly grew bigger and bigger catching around Connor's tight cunt. Markus grabbed a hold of Connor's leaking cock. Teasing every bump and ridge alongside it as he pounded into Connor. 

"Cum in me! Cum in me, Markus." Connor moaned. 

Markus swallowed Connor screams before making his way down to Connor's neck. Licking and sucking at the skin. With one final thrust and cry from Connor's lips, Markus bit down hard into Connor's chest on the same spot that the mating mark lay. His knot popped in Connor's cunt, swelling and locking Connor into place around him. Markus groaned loudly as he came, while Connor's nails bit into the skin of his arms as he came hard around him. The feeling of Markus spilling cum over and over into Connor was overwhelming as he came all over his stomach and chest. 

Markus trembled in his aftershocks, his hips finally stilled after a while, and his body ached feeling sore against his mate. Connor ran his hand through Markus' fluffy ears and hair.

It was going to be a while before Markus' knot would go down. With the strength he had left Markus kissed Connor's lips, shuttering at the sudden sensation of Connor's nails trailing down his chest. His long tail unwound itself around Markus' leg, while his wagged absentmindedly behind him.

"I really do want them Markus." Connor stated. 

Markus looked at him, his tail stilled, unsure how to feel. "You really want our children that much?" 

"Yes...only you Markus." Connor purred. 

The sun shone down on them illuminating Markus' eyes like bright gems. His one eye was a deep cool blue, while the other was comforting calm green. Connor dreamed and hoped their children would have it in some way too, maybe even sharing his eye color with them. 

Connor voiced as much before continuing. "I wonder if they are going to have your freckles or my moles or maybe even both. How many are going to be Neko or Inu? How strong, how sweet, or even talented will they be? I want them Markus. Fill me Markus."

Connor clenched around Markus. His mind and body hazy with want again, causing Markus to growl in warning. 

"Don't want to spill it all just yet." Markus teased. 

Connor whined especially as Markus' knot went down. He didn't leave Connor's warm, messy cunt instead slowly thrusting deep into Connor as far as he could go. The deflated knot now popping in and out freely of Connor's cunt. The overstimulation and new sensation had Connor moaning and begging for Markus to knot him again. 

"Such a good little Neko, taking my knot, letting me fill you full. Fuck...Con." Markus moaned. 

He could already feel his knot inflate again catching around Connor's cunt. It was already a sticky mess of their cum and sweat as they came again. Tears in Connor's eyes as he grabbed Markus' thigh and ass holding him deep. Markus cock spilled more of his seed inside his mate. Markus could practically smell the change in Connor's scent as they held each other enjoying the sunshine on them. 

It was sundown till they woke from their love making, Markus watching Connor through blurry eyes carefully get up on wobbly legs. A trail of cum spilling from his cum covered cunt now going down his thighs. He scented the air, it was the least to say Markus growled pleased to know Connor was pregnant and full of him, the growl startled Connor in the process. 

He turned to his mate with a glare. "You mind?" 

Markus smirked getting up and picking Connor up. He whisked his mate away up and into the bathroom with a tub big enough for both of them with their names on it. He would obviously clean the studio later, it had been needing a good cleaning anyways. At the moment he would only revel in the fact they were going to have a family soon full of pups and kitts.


End file.
